El costo de la esperanza
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: Shun siempre pensó que él no tenía madera de padre, Ikki era mejor, pero cuando Natasha le comentó de haber soñado con "mamá pero en mujer", definitivamente se rindió en tratar de comprenderla. (Hyoga/Shun)(EP G: Assassin)(Secuela de "reír hasta que se nos vaya el miedo")


Originalmente, quería hacer de esto un fic de Shaun. Una prueba de que ya había hecho mis paces con el hecho de que Shun se volvería Shaun (aunque créanme que la idea no me gustaba, quien quiera las razones les puedo pasar el ensayo), pero entre más desarrollaba la idea, más plot-holes me salían, hasta que pensé en otro fic completamente distinto y… bueno, terminará siendo un multichapter. Aunque después de este. Quería desde hace mucho escribir algo de HyoShun, porque es mi tradición anual, pero en 2018 me fue de la verga y no me sentía con ganas de na'a. Así que se retrasó para 2019. Btw, esto es una secuela directa de _reír hasta que se nos vaya el miedo,_ y el multichapter del que les hablaba será la secuela de este, así que… disfruten. Hay muchas partes que pueden estar incorrectas, pero el 80% de esto fue escrito entre las 11pm y las 3am. Disculpen.

* * *

"_La esperanza tiene un costo_

_que te hace cruzar los dedos y mantenerte tenso"_

—_If I'm Being Honest_; dodie.

* * *

"_Al yo que vive en algún punto del tiempo y que no se encuentra solo. Otra vez, cometí algunos errores e hice progreso. Y al fin, lentamente, comencé a aprender… a confiar en mis amigos."_

—La carta de Italia; HetaOni de Tomoyoshi

* * *

**El costo de la esperanza**

* * *

Cuando Shun despertó al día siguiente, fue a un agradable calor en todo su cuerpo y un ligero malestar en su cuello. Y es que a pesar de que los brazos de Hyoga a su alrededor eran poco familiares, no había dormido así de bien desde que lo enviaron a la isla Andrómeda. O cuando lo internaron en el hospital.

_Debió encender su como para permitirme dormir,_ pensó quitándose con cuidado. Había descansado bien, así que tras darse una ducha corta estaba listo para comenzar el día.

Natasha emergió de su cuarto cuando tenía el desayuno y los bentos ya preparados (lo cual sólo confirmaba su teoría de que la nena tenía un sensor especial para comida), así que sólo puso las porciones en los platos, al igual que un poco de té en unos vasos.

— ¿Dormiste bien? —cuando la dejó recostada la noche anterior, se había preocupado de que la película le fuera a dar pesadillas, de por sí las primeras noches que pasó en el departamento de Hyoga, la nena no podía dormir sin tener la luz de noche; no querría imaginar qué pasaría después de un gore.

Sin embargo, al escuchar la pregunta, el rostro de Natasha se iluminó con su usual alegría. — ¡Soñé con mamá! —Shun sonrió mientras cortaba los rollos de huevo en rodajas— Pero era raro, porque mamá tenía el cabello verde… —Shun tomó el tofu de su sopa miso con los palillos, masticó y luego se fue a por arroz.

—Natasha, apenas tengo 30. ¿Es esta tu manera de avisarme que me quieres sacar canas verdes? —Natasha dejó de masticar su pescado de inmediato.

— ¿Pueden sacarte canas verdes? Pero si mamá lucía tan joven… —siguiendo el ejemplo de Shun, la niña agarró arroz con los palillos, masticando con cuidado.

—Sólo quiere decir que me sacas un susto. —suspiró, realmente esto de la paternidad no se le estaba dando. Quien tenía más madera de padre, de entre sus hermanos, era Ikki. Había sido gracias a sus buenos instintos que la infancia de Shun no había sido un completo infierno.

—Un susto… ¿así? —Natasha tomó su mano izquierda y de un jalón, arrancó una parte donde las puntadas seguían frescas. A pesar de todo su entrenamiento, tanto como caballero como de doctor, no pudo evitar sentir que la sangre se le iba del rostro al ver eso.

— ¡Natasha! —intentó regañar a su auto-proclamada hija. Caminó hasta donde ella y dejó el trozo de dedo en una servilleta (oh dios, estaba sangrando y los de la tintorería lo verían raro de nuevo cuando fuera a lavarlo) y con otra intentaba detener la mini-hemorragia que comenzaba a tener en el dedo—. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con eso. Acompáñame al botiquín. —Natasha tomó el trozo de dedo en la servilleta. Shun se preguntaba cómo era que sus dedos seguían funcionando si los nervios estaban cercenados… probablemente el mismo misterio de cómo la niña seguía viva en lo absoluto.

Una vez que el dedo estaba limpio y cosido de nuevo, terminaron de desayunar y Shun le dejó una notita a Hyoga con su desayuno y almuerzo, para luego irse juntos al hospital.

* * *

— ¿Qué quieres de cenar hoy? —observó los contenidos del refrigerador—. Hmm, Hyoga no se terminó las verduras… ¿quieres curry con arroz? —todavía quedaba en la estufa, no era tanto como para poder hacer bollos de curry al día siguiente, pero tendrían porciones decentes si las acompañaban con algo de carne.

— ¡Curry, curry, curry! —Natasha dejó su chaqueta donde Shun usualmente se la dejaba, y su mochilita en una silla, sacando ya las hojas para continuar el dibujo que hacía mientras Shun trabajaba—. ¡Mamá, mamá, te hice un dibujo! ¡Es de mi sueño! —Shun dejó los vegetales a freír, se limpió las manos con un trapo y caminó a la mesa, tomando un imán del refri para pegarlo ahí donde Hyoga pudiera verlo cuando llegara.

No había muchos detalles, pero con lo poco que había pudo distinguir que era él. Como había dicho en la mañana, tenía cabello verde, su armadura y el collar de Yours Ever. Sintió cómo la sangre se le heló.

— ¡Mira, mira! No se alcanza a ver, pero mamá iba con su amigo y estaban cruzando un río. —hizo un puchero, al apuntar a un manchón dentro del "barco"—. La persona en el bote era mala; intentó hacerle daño a mamá y a su amigo.

—...e-es lindo. —dijo al fin Shun— Lo… lo pondré en el refri, ¿sí? —Natasha asintió y le entregó el dibujo.

Mientras revolvía los vegetales, se preguntó si Hyoga le contó la historia de él y Seiya cruzando el aqueronte durante sus "noches de cuentos", pero eso no explicaría el que Shun tuviera cabello verde, o el que Natasha supiera exactamente cómo eran las armaduras, o incluso el collar de Yours Ever… le preguntaría a Hyoga cuando llegara.

—Mamá se puso triste. —Shun agregó agua a las verduras y esperó un poco a que hirvieran antes de agregar la pasta para curry, revolviendo con cuidado al tiempo que apagaba el fuego.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Estoy muy feliz de que tu dedo…

—El amigo de mamá está bien. —Shun pudo escuchar el rasgar de una hoja de papel, luego los pasos de Natasha acercándose a la cocina hasta que se detuvo junto a é—. El tío Seiya no ha podido visitar porque está recuperándose, pero le prometió a Natasha que se esforzaría a venir a jugar con ella. —Shun sirvió dos porciones de arroz y curry con verduras en platos, agregando en platos distintos el pescado para luego servir calpico en vasos. Le dedicó una mirada al dibujo.

A pesar de ser un dibujo un tanto simplón, se podía ver que era Seiya. Tenía una guitarra y cantaba algo sonre joyas oxidadas; por alguna razón Natasha le agregó alas blancas, como las de un ángel.

O las de un pegaso.

Shun… él quería tener esperanza.

(—_Lo prometimos, ¿no es así, Seiya? Al menos uno de nosotros llegaría, aún cuando los demás murieran._)

Pero, por más que las memorias de los Shun de universos alternos llegaran a llenarle la cabeza, sabía perfectamente qué pasaba y qué no en el suyo; un Seiya que sobrevivió a la espada maldita de Hades no era una de esas. Recuerda haber ido con Cronos, haberle pedido junto con Saori (quien tuvo que cortar su largo cabello) para que les permitiera salvar al alma de Seiya. Habían obtenido su permiso, pero Artemisa se había opuesto bastante, porque Athena no debía amar a un solo humano. Sellaron el poder de Athena y sus recuerdos de diosa, al punto de que casi no reconoce a su amiga cuando la mandaron de regreso a la tierra.

Recuerda el cómo Seiya se iba deteriorando cada vez más, al punto se que una vez simplemente… desapareció.

Shun quería tener esperanza, pero no quería sufrirla de nuevo.

Él y Natasha cenaron en silencio.

* * *

No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido hasta que sintió que alguien lo movía del hombro.

—Shun, despierta. —parpadeó un par de veces, lamentándose un poco por el cuello adolorido que tendría en un rato.

— ¿Hyoga…? —no pensó que regresaría tan pronto… oh, ya eran las cuatro. En un par de horas empieza su siguiente turno. Se estiró un poco, esperando que sus músculos se destensaran un poco—. Perdona, me quedé dormido. —Hyoga rodó los ojos.

—Te dije que no había problema. Sabes que eres bienvenido. —se sentó a su lado y, tras un momento de duda, puso sus manos en los hombros de Shun, masajeando un poco. Shun soltó un suspiro aliviado, pensó que en vez de barman, Hyoga debió haber sido quiropráctico…

—Estaba pensando en mudarme —las manos se detuvieron un poco, antes de continuar—, vi que había un departamento en este complejo libre, así que pensé que sería más conveniente si estuviera cerca para no tener que quedarme acá cada vez que no alcance el tren a mi departamento. —lo cual terminaba siendo casi diario, y si bien Hyoga decía que no había problema, a Shun nunca le gustó sentirse como un estorbo. Siempre se pensaba en lo mejor que habría sido la vida de Ikki si no hubiera tenido que lidiar con él.

Ahora las manos de Hyoga si se detuvieron. — ¿Y por qué no te mudas acá? A Natasha le encantaría tenerte aquí. —Shun sabía que ahí había un _y a mí también_ implícito, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

—Sé que sí, pero… no quiero tener un cambio tan drástico. —suficiente tenía con el drama y estrés del hospital, porque si bien cuidar de Natasha no era un problema en lo absoluto, su completa inexperiencia tratando con niños (sin contar los del área pediátrica) le daba bastante miedo. Y más con incidentes como los de esa mañana. Se preguntó si tendrían que llevarla con algún psicólogo, pero de tan sólo pensar en las complicaciones de explicar de dónde había venido la niña…

Dios, necesitaba un descanso.

—Creo que deberías dormir ahorita —Shun negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo turno en dos horas. Sólo tomaré una ducha en mi departamento y me iré. Perdona por no preparar el desayuno este día. —Hyoga le sonrió, una de esas sonrisas de cuando eran adolescentes y pensaban que lo peor que podría pasarles es morir en batalla. Casi logró que Shun le sonriera de vuelta.

—Suerte en tu trabajo, yo me encargaré de Natasha. —Shun caminó a la entrada, acompañado por Hyoga, y mientras se ponía sus zapatos en el genkan, recordó algo.

—Ah, Hyoga, tenía una duda… —se levantó y presionó la punta de sus zapatos para acomodarlos—, verás, en la mañana, Natasha me estaba contando de sus sueños, y me preguntaba si de casualidad no le habrías contado acerca de nuestra aventura en el inframundo. —no le sorprendería que Hyoga le hubiera contado una versión apropiada para niños en una de sus "noches de historias". Su amigo, sin embargo, parecía enajenado a la situación.

—No. Sólo le he contado mitos que aprendimos de cuando nos recuperábamos en la fuente de Athena, de hecho. —Shun trató de no lucir sorprendido, pero no podía negar que le intrigaba.

—Ah, es sólo que algunas cosas que me dijo Natasha sonaban parecidas… quizás realmente no debí haberle puesto esa película de terror, ¿eh? Hasta luego.

* * *

Shun estaba terminando de llenar algunas fichas de pacientes para luego entregárselas a las personas en recepción cuando escuchó una voz muy especial llamarle desde el pasillo.

— ¡Mamá!

— ¡Natasha-chan, no corras!

Shun dejó las fichas a un lado, con el tiempo suficiente para atrapar a la bola de energía que era Natasha entre sus brazos. Detrás de ella venía Yoshino, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Disculpe por interrumpir de esta manera, Shun-sensei. —Shun rio, tratando de despegar un poco a Natasha quien estaba sonriendo como si no hubiera nada más que le gustaría hacer.

—No hay problema, Yoshino. Espero que Natasha no sea mucho problema, sé que puede ser muy entusiasta en ocasiones. —se le quedó viendo a la niña, quien sólo puso su mejor sonrisa sin tratar de negar nada.

—En lo absoluto, siempre quise tener una hermanita menor. —sacó algo de una de las bolsas que llevaba, unos tenis con conejitos al frente—. Natasha insistió que le compráramos eso, algo de que uno de sus tíos lo comparó con un conejo. —se encogió de hombros, pues no había escuchado la historia entera y por ende no comprendía bien el contexto, pero Shun recordaba cuando Seiya le contó sobre el conejo y el viajero, el cómo Shun era el conejo al haberse sacrificado de esa manera por su amigo. Ahora, a pesar de que tenía "más experiencia", pensó que volvería a hacer algo como eso si la vida de sus preciados amigos estuviera en riesgo, si con eso Seiya…

—Están monos —le dijo cuando los tomó—, muchas gracias. —tomó uno de los tenis y frotó la nariz de conejo contra la cara de Natasha, el peluche de las orejas haciéndole cosquillas.

—Le compré también unas orejitas a Natasha-chan para que se viera como su mamá. —sacó la tiara de otra bolsa, unas negras con orejas rosas que hacían juego con el cabello azul de Natasha, la cual, en cuanto le pusieron las orejas, se puso a maullar—. Creo que mi mamá aún conserva la gorra de pato que nos ponían en el kínder, si quiere se la puedo regalar para que también se parezca a su papá. —le guiñó el ojo al avergonzado doctor. Según le había contado Natasha, sus papás se amaban pero aún estaban en el proceso de admitirlo, algo que le recordaba bastante a sus propios padres cuando tenía la edad de la niña, y si bien se le hacía raro que sus padres fueran dos hombres… bueno, más raro era toda esa cosas de "caballeros de Athena". ¿Qué seguía en la lista de lo raro? ¿Que sus padres también fueran caballeros? Pft.

Shun rio ante la imagen mental de Hyoga usando una de esas gorritas, y más con lo enojón que era de niño. Le había tocado ver hileras de niños con gorritas de pato caminando por la ciudad. Y bueno: hija de cisne, patito feo.

—Creo que a Hyoga le haría gracia. —admitió entre los maullidos de Natasha, que poco a poco evolucionaron a ladridos. Pensó en decirle algo, pero luego recordó que él tampoco sabía cómo hacían los conejos y se contuvo.

* * *

—Mamá, mamá, ¡te hice otro dibujo! Aquí mamá estaba defendiendo a su nii-san, ¿crees que algún día yo pueda defender a Yoshi-nee de esa forma? —Yoshino ya se había retirado, Shura había venido a recogerla. Shun no recordaba mucho del caballero de capricornio, eso era más algo que Shiryu sabía, pero tenía la sensación de que los caballeros dorados habían vuelto a la vida para ser felices, y Shun podía ver claramente que esa felicidad podía encontrarla en aquella chica cuyo cosmos era tan parecido al de Saori…

Observó la hoja que Natasha le estaba mostrando, y ciertamente era una de Shun (aún con cabello verde) frente un Ikki… con cabello azul. Quiso preguntar al respecto, pero pensó que sería por la misma razón por la que él tenía cabello verde: un completo misterio.

Una vez procesados los… rasgos físicos, trató de recordar un momento en el que hubiera defendido a Ikki de esa manera. Era raro, porque, para su eterno remordimiento, siempre había sido al revés: con Shun siendo protegido. Defendería su honor ante otras personas, pero jamás llegó a defenderlo físicamente de alguien. Quien en este caso, a juzgar por las alas, era un ángel de Artemisa.

—Hace tanto que no veo a niisan… —recordaba que antes de Natasha, el único contacto que tenía con Hyoga era cuando iba a su bar para beber, esperando preparar su metabolismo para cuando Ikki volviera y poder ir a tomar un trago con él. Aunque claramente no le iba a decir eso a la nena. Se preguntó si Ikki estaría orgulloso de él, de su carrera como doctor, de la forma en la que estaba criando a esta niña que de la nada comenzó a llamarlo "mamá". Seguramente él haría un mejor trabajo, y Natasha preferiría al tío Ikki, o al tío Seiya, ya que éste, supuestamente, había prometido ir a jugar con ella.

— ¿Cómo es él? —notó que no usó el pretérito al tiempo de hablar de su hermano, y comenzó a pensar que quizás… quizás tener un poco de esperanza no sería tan malo.

—Bueno, Ikki siempre fue alguien gentil. Yo lloraba con facilidad, así que él cuidaba de mí. —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no quería tener que explicarle que los niños del orfanato eran crueles, o el simple hecho de que eran huérfanos, pero algo debía decirle—. Él y yo crecimos sin mamá o papá, así que él tenía que ser ambos para mí. Niisan era el mundo, y yo fui muy feliz incluso en los malos momentos.

* * *

Ese día Hyoga había llegado a tiempo para poder arropar a Natasha, y la nena aprovechó para pedirle que le contara la historia de su abuelita por la cual había sido nombrada. Shun nunca la conoció, pero por la forma en la que el de acuario hablaba de ella, podía notar que era una persona gentil, era la única persona que no trató a Hyoga como _gaijin,_ había sido lo que Ikki fue para Shun.

No podía imaginarse lo que fue perderla tan pronto.

—Oof, pensé que jamás se dormiría. —Shun rodó los ojos.

—No soy yo quien le permitió comer helado de dango. —era su obligación (como el doctor que era) de decirle a la niña que no comiera demasiados dulces antes de ir a la cama, pero Hyoga no tenía ningún tipo de defensa que pudiera resistir a los ojos de cachorrito (y las nuevas orejitas de conejo) de su hija, y eso que no había comenzado a maullar como en el consultorio…

Al menos tuvo la decencia de lucir arrepentido. —Hey, no pensé que se pondría así, —intentó defenderse. Shun no estaba convencido.

—Si sigue teniendo sueños raros, lo voy a culpar en el helado. —Hyoga frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sueños raros? No me digas que vuelve a tener pesadillas. —Shun negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso… sino, sueños conmigo. Donde tengo el cabello verde. Mientras peleo como caballero. —a pesar de que era Hyoga, no podía evitar sentirse vulnerable y no pudo mantenerle contacto visual por mucho tiempo—. También dice haber soñado con Seiya y con Ikki. Al principio pensé que tenía que ver con historias que tú le contaste, pero tal vez sea una fluctuación espacio-tiempo ocasionada por la venida de los caballeros dorados. —él no sabía mucho de física cuántica, pero comprendía que podría haber tales complicaciones en los viajes en el tiempo.

Hyoga parpadeó. — ¿Está relacionado con tus pesadillas? ¿En las que Hades gana la guerra? —de repente recordó la cabeza de Athena, decapitada por Aioros antes de que este perdiera la cordura.

—Creo que sí… —de repente sintió que Hyoga lo abrazaba, y se tensó un poco antes de relajarse.

—No deberías pensar en eso. Es más, para quitarte el estrés de todos estos universos alternativos, deberías venir a cenar conmigo. Mañana en cuanto termines tu turno.

—Pero ¿y Natasha? —ciertamente había más cosas que le preocupaban, las implicaciones de ir a cenar con Hyoga, por ejemplo. Éste, por otro lado, se encogió de hombros, ignorando el lío interno de Shun.

—Puedo pedirle a Yoshino que la cuide. O también Shiryu se ha ofrecido a cuidarla si alguno de nosotros estamos muy ocupado. Dice que a Shunrei le emocionará cuidar de una niña. No que no quieran a Shoryu.

Había mil otras razones por las que se sentía inseguro, sin embargo… —De acuerdo.

* * *

Esa noche, Shun comenzó a tener sueños raros. Había una limusina conduciendo por el puente Rainbow, una que reconocía como parte de la Fundación Graad, y de repente había personas atacándoles. Pensó en ayudarles y su cuerpo pareció estar de acuerdo con esa orden. Seiya ya estaba encargándose de proteger a Saori, y sacando su armadura de… ¿un chip? ¿Qué era ese círculo?

Seiya había acabado con su enemigo, pero se espantó al ver que Saori había caminado hacía donde se encontraban los vehículos incendiados. Aparecieron más enemigos y mientras que Shiryu, desde el cielo se encargaba de destruir a los enemigos, tomó la mano de Saori para guiarla a un lugar un poco más seguro.

—Por aquí. —luego se separó un poco de ella, evadiendo por muy poco la moto de Hyoga que iba a toda velocidad a estrellarse con más enemigos, mientras el caballero de cisne los atacaba con un Diamond dust—. No se espante, por favor. —le pidió a la chica que claramente se encontraba aterrada, pero creyó que un aviso inútil sería mejor que ningún aviso mientras tomó el chip de su collar (el chip que emanaba la calidez de su armadura) y lo tiró al piso. De un círculo luminoso salieron sus cadenas para defenderlo del enemigo.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos! —Seiya sonreía como cuando eran niños, tanta alegría, que Shun no pudo evitar desear que el sueño durara más.

* * *

— ¿Cómo ha estado tu trabajo? He estado muy ocupado, así que no te he podido ir a visitar. —aunque era mejor que no lo visitara, Shun no querría que Hyoga se llegara a herir sólo para visitarlo.

—Tranquilo, aunque te sorprendería la cantidad de turistas que se queman comiendo ramen. —recordó un caso en particular que casi termina con una demanda contra el dueño del ramenya, pero Shun logró convencer a la persona de que no sería necesario puesto que ya se encontraba bien—. Tuve por lo menos siete casos en los últimos tres días. Juro que no escuchan la advertencia de los chefs. —Hyoga rio ante la anécdota, pensando quizás en sus experiencias primerizas.

—Ya lo creo. —llegó una mesera a preguntarles si querían ordenar algo; habían ido a un izakaya no muy lejos de su departamento, y vaya que las bebidas alcohólicas sonaban tentadoras en ese entonces. Así que ordenaron un par de shots de sake junto con el especial de la casa—. Y… ¿cómo han estado tus pesadillas? —le preguntó después del "kanpai". Era entendible que estuviera preocupado, pues poco le faltaba para atacar dormido.

—He estado mejor. —admitió comiendo algunos trozos de pescado en salsa de soya—. Realmente me ayudaste bastante, gracias. —y era cierto, probablemente había sido bastante el estrés…

—Me alegra haber ayudado. —ordenó otra ronda de sake, en honor a las no-pesadillas,

* * *

Estaba en otro de esos sueños, en los sueños raros que había comenzado a tener desde que Natasha mencionó haber visto a "mamá pero con cabello verde". Y vaya que ahí también tenía cabello verde. ¿Era eso un mensaje de su inconsciente de que quería teñirse el cabello?

Llevaba puesto un collar, pero no era el de Yours Ever que anclaba el alma de Hades, ni era la cruz del sur que la madre de Hyoga le había dado a su hijo, quien más tarde se la dio a Shun cuando Ikki desapareció. Por alguna razón, sentía la cálida presencia de su armadura. ¿Otro chip del que salía su armadura..?

Estaba preparando alguna clase de remedio, quizás analgésicos. Se le vino a la mente la imagen de su maestro preparando medicinas en su cabaña cuando uno de los aprendices enfermaba de algo más grave que una gripe común.

Sentía a su cosmos reprimido al mínimo, quizás era por la herida oscura debajo de sus vendajes que se alimentaba de él. En ese momento sólo le causaba un ligero ardor pero…

En su mente se reprodujeron las palabras del chico que se parecía a Seiya y Saori, o del hijo de Shiryu (¿acaso Shoryu tenía un hermano?), o de la chica rubia y testaruda, o de la chica de cabellos azules con un alma tan pura como la que él tuvo en algún momento…

Sus instintos de caballero le dijeron que alguien se encontraba en peligro, así que tomó su collar y llamó un poco de su cosmo—

Se levantó de golpe, sintiendo alrededor de su cintura los brazos de Hyoga, quien volvió a insistir en que durmiera con él por si le daban más pesadillas. Por suerte estaba funcionando… más o menos. No sabía qué pensar de esos sueños.

Tomó un respiro, esperando poder calmar el dolor fantasma que le dio encender su cosmo en aquel sueño. Era agradable que, caballero o no, podía ayudar a la gente con sus conocimientos médicos. En cuanto no le dolía más, se separó de Hyoga y caminó hasta el baño.

Una vez dentro, se vio en el espejo, considerándose. Era su yo de siempre, cabello castaño hasta los hombros, ojos azules como los de Ikki, rostro de niña por el que le habían molestado en su infancia.

Pensó en el yo de los sueños, su cabello verde y sus ojos esmeralda que tanto contraste hacían con el azul eléctrico de Ikki. Pensó en los "caballeros fantasma", en Tatsumi con cabello y lentes, pensó en los hijos de sus compañeros…

Tomó un mechón de su cabello. Castaño. Normal. Era lo que había visto toda su vida, excepto por el negro de cuando Hades tomó posesión de su cuerpo. Resopló frustrado con los sueños confusos.

— ¿Tan joven y preocupado por canas? —antes de que se diera cuenta, Hyoga estaba en la puerta del baño, una sonrisita en su rostro y una mano tallando lo que quedaba de sueño de su ojo. Shun soltó su cabello y rodó los ojos.

—Pues Natasha parece entusiasmada con la idea de sacarme canas verdes. —y sí, desde que la nena había escuchado la frase, había tratado de sacarle sustos (que consistían principalmente en separar miembros mal cosidos) para que Shun se pareciera más a la "mamá de sus sueños"... literal.

Hyoga rio y caminó al lavabo para lavarse los dientes, observando a Shun a través del espejo. —Hablaré con ella sobre no tomarse ciertas frases en serio. —la escena era tan hogareña, como uno de los doramas que Saori le había obligado a ver con ella, que Shun llegó a pensar que lo único que faltaba era un beso casual.

Asintió y se mordió el interior de la mejilla, ignorando ese tipo de pensamientos que últimamente se colaban mucho en su cabeza cuando interactuaba con Hyoga.

* * *

Shun decidió esa mañana hacer un desayuno occidental: huevos estrellados y unos panqueques, con jugo de naranja y fruta que compró el día anterior del mercado. A los pocos minutos de haber puesto la mesa, puntual como el reloj, Natasha entró al comedor, aún bostezando y en sus pijamas.

—Buenos días, dormilona. ¿Ahora qué soñaste? —Natasha se animó de inmediato.

— ¡Soñé con mamá, pero en mujer!

Shun ya había pensado desde antes que la paternidad no era lo suyo, y menos con una niña como Natasha, pero en ese momento, con un pesado suspiro, se rindió ante cualquier oportunidad de poder comprenderla.

Pero, si ese era el costo de la esperanza, se dijo que no era tan malo como antes.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y era bonita?

— ¡La más bonita!


End file.
